


Частные уроки с Дэвидом Карофски

by TaiD



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, НЦ-17, куртофски, первый раз
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-11
Updated: 2011-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-14 16:12:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaiD/pseuds/TaiD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чтобы не вылететь из команды, Карофски придется улучшить оценки по английскому языку. Фиггинс назначил ему в наставники Курта Хаммела.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Частные уроки с Дэвидом Карофски

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tutoring Dave Karofsky](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/2225) by janekrahe. 



> Бета: jotting
> 
> Разрешение на перевод: получено
> 
> Рейтинг: НЦ-17 (в т.ч. за нецензурную лексику)
> 
> Сиквел к фику "О снеге, кофе и шарфиках от Гермес" (http://archiveofourown.org/works/145696)

*****

Тогда-то Курт и убедился, что Судьба склонна шутить над ним с особой жестокостью. Он не верил в бога, но кто-то там, наверху, явно развлекался за его счет – например, вынуждая заниматься репетиторством с человеком, который в списке Курта «Самые выносящие мозг люди» занимал почетное второе место.

Сразу после Бриттани.

– Вы хотите, чтобы я что сделал?! – Курт скрестил руки на груди и возмущенно уставился на директора Фиггинса.

– Позанимался английским с Дэвидом Карофски, – наклонившись к нему через стол, невозмутимо ответил директор. – Он стал хуже учиться и, если не исправит оценки, не сможет участвовать в соревнованиях.

– И что?.. – огрызнулся Курт. – Сэм футболист получше, чем Карофски.

– Речь не о футболе. Карофски – наша хоккейная звезда, без него школьная команда просто бесполезна.

– А в самом хоккее какая польза? – фыркнул Курт. – Всем плевать на счет, лишь бы накостылять соперникам.

– Так или иначе, школа заинтересована в том, чтобы Карофски смог играть, – Фиггинс сложил руки на столе перед собой и улыбнулся Курту. – Хаммел, ты один из лучших учеников в школе, ты бы прекрасно справился.

– А если я откажусь?

Фиггинс снова подался вперед:

– Хаммел, долгое время я смотрел сквозь пальцы на твою манеру одеваться вопреки школьным правилам. Но если ты откажешься заниматься с Карофски, то я, пожалуй, прислушаюсь к постоянным жалобам касательно твоих нарядов. И тогда можешь забыть про брюки в облипку, вычурные шляпы и… про корсеты, разумеется!

Курт возмущенно вскинулся:

– Но я не надевал корсет с тех пор как… – он замолчал.

«С тех пор как пообещал Карофски».

Он вздохнул и пробормотал:

– Ладно. Я буду ждать его в хоровой комнате после занятий.

Он встал, закинул сумку на плечо и направился к выходу.

– Ты не пожалеешь! – радостно крикнул Фиггинс ему вслед.

«Еще как пожалею», – подумал Курт мрачно.

 

****

Курт сидел в хоровой комнате, прислушиваясь к шагам, раздающимся снаружи, и обменивался смс-ками с Блейном.

 _Курт: Меня заставляют заниматься с Карофски._

 _Блейн: с тем парнем, который тебя поцеловал?_

 _Курт: Да. Сижу тут и жду его._

 _Курт: Моя жизнь – полный отстой._

 _Блейн: ничего подобного. может, это хороший шанс обсудить с ним все._

 _Блейн: может, он хоть теперь прислушается._

В этом Курт сомневался. Он так и не рассказал Блэйну о том, что случилось несколько недель назад, когда он замерзал под снегопадом, а Карофски его подвез. Не сказал об их соглашении, о шатком перемирии, которое установилось между ними. Курт сам не знал, почему. Просто это перемирие казалось таким неустойчивым – расскажи, и все рассыплется как карточный домик.

Карофски слово держал: он оставил его в покое, попросту избегая встреч, и несколько последних недель усиленно делал вид, что Курта не существует. Тот отвечал ему тем же. И когда из шкафчика пропал синий клетчатый шарф… Курт предпочел об этом не распространяться.

За дверью послышались знакомые тяжелые шаги. Быстро набив Блейну смс: _«Он пришел. Позвоню позже»_ , Курт выпрямился на стуле, приняв серьезный и по возможности надменный вид.

Дверь с грохотом распахнулась и, ударившись о стену, отскочила обратно. Карофски вошел в комнату, протопал к Курту, молча плюхнулся на соседний стул и принялся буравить взглядом ковер.

На мгновение Курт замер, озадаченный злобным видом здоровяка, затем кашлянул, привлекая внимание. Карофски поднял на него свои темные глаза.

– Ну… – начал Курт и, занервничав, поерзал на стуле. – Мне поручили заняться с тобой английским, но не сказали, с чем именно у тебя сложности, так что…

– У меня не с английским сложности, – огрызнулся Карофски.

– О… – тихо произнес Курт после паузы. – Хорошо, а с чем?

Карофски резко развернулся к нему, очевидно собираясь рявкнуть что-то грубое, но, встретившись с ним взглядом, вдруг остыл.

– Проблема в Азимио, – ответил он глухо. – Он говорит, что я… изменился. Достает меня и никак не отвяжется. Постоянно давит и пытается выяснить, что со мной происходит. И хотел бы я ему сказать, но…

Он замолчал.

– Но?.. – приободрил его Курт.

Карофски вздохнул:

– Но… _ты_ – вот что со мной происходит.

– О… – Курт не знал, что и сказать.

– В смысле, не только ты, но и… хотя в основном ты, конечно, но и вообще вся эта фигня… и я только… – он умолк, громко вздохнув и взъерошив волосы. – Я пиздец как ненавижу рассуждать!

Курт невольно усмехнулся.

– Да, я помню, – он смущенно кашлянул. – Слушай, Карофски, я…

– Дэйв, – перебил его тот.

– Что?

– Меня зовут Дэйв. Конечно, мы не друзья, но раз теперь и не враги, можешь звать меня по имени.

– Точно. Извини. Дэйв. Я только… ладно, почему ты просто не скажешь всем? – Карофски вскинулся и Курт быстро пояснил: – Не обо… не именно обо мне… ну ты понял… о самом себе! – Курт никогда не чувствовал себя таким косноязычным. Он вздохнул. – Я хочу сказать…

– Почему я просто не откроюсь?

– Ну… да.

Дэйв покачал головой.

– Не могу. Не из-за Азимио или команды или всяких там идиотских… Из-за родителей. Господи, да я прям слышу, как они будут вопить! Мать начнет рыдать и причитать «Дэвид, ну почему ты так с ними поступаешь!», а отчим разорется «Я же говорил тебе, Мэри! Твой сын такой же мудак, как и его папаша – все делает, лишь бы тебя извести! Жесткая дисциплина – вот что здесь нужно!». Потом притащат кучу буклетов о военных школах, начнут названивать отцу Шеннону, и главное: «А что скажут соседи?!». Нет уж, спасибо, обойдусь.

Нифига себе. Курт ошеломленно молчал.

Дэйв повернулся к нему:

– Что… у тебя так же было, когда ты отцу признался?

– Ну-у… – Курт не знал, что и сказать. Если правду – Дэйв станет чувствовать себя еще хуже, но врать тоже не хотелось. Наконец он выдавил: – Папа… он уже догадывался. И он не в восторге, конечно, но все равно принимает меня таким, какой я есть.

– Хм-м… повезло тебе.

– Да уж.

Курт побарабанил пальцами по столу и после недолгого раздумья сказал:

– Ладно, слушай, я не добровольно согласился заниматься – мне Фиггинс, можно сказать, угрожал всеми карами небесными, если я тебя не подтяну. Так что я не могу отказаться, пока ты не начнешь исправлять оценки.

Дэйв вздохнул.

– Моя жизнь – отстой.

«Как и моя», – мысленно согласился Курт.

– Я не тупой, – сказал Дэйв, – не знаю, может, мне повнимательнее слушать на уроках. Тогда тебе не придется со мной возиться, ну и вообще…

– Не уверен. Фиггинс был настроен решительно. Похоже, он не оставит нас в покое, пока оценки действительно не улучшатся.

– Ну и что делать? – сердито поинтересовался Дэйв. – Не хочу я каждый день тут с тобой торчать.

Ох ты ж!.. Курт сам удивился, как сильно это его задело.

– Заебал ты, Карофски! - огрызнулся он, злясь, что этот уперто шифрующийся тип все еще мог ранить его чувства.

– Ах если бы, – пробормотал Дэйв под нос, – я б не отказался.

Курт похолодел от этих слов. Он медленно поднялся.

Дэйв, осознавший, что он только что брякнул, изменился в лице.

– Господи, да нет, я не в том смысле…

– Я ухожу. Мне… пора. – Курт подхватил сумку и, повернувшись на пятках, пошел к выходу, глядя прямо перед собой.

– Курт, подожди!

 

***

Курт сидел в своей комнате, пытаясь понять, во что, черт возьми, превратилась его жизнь.

Он знал, что Карофски… что Дэйв неровно к нему дышит. Но знать и услышать – две большие разницы, а уж услышать, как Дэйв так запросто говорит о… о…

О сексе. О том, что хочет трахнуть… его. Это не укладывалось в голове. При мысли о том, что у него может быть секс с Дэйвом, все внутри сжималось, сердце глухо ёкало, и, что хуже всего, – не получалось списать это на отвращение или ужас. Курт не знал, что, вашу мать, происходит, и это сбивало с толку. Нервировало.

Было странно думать о себе как о сексуальном объекте. Он – единственный открытый гей в школе, и это не только прибавило ему проблем, но и превратило в асексуального друга-гея – нахального, дерзкого… и совершенно бесполого. Он никогда не задумывался, насколько он сексуален – не говоря уж о том, чтобы задаваться вопросом о своей привлекательности.

Курт поднялся, подошел к трюмо и принялся изучать свое отражение.

Одежда сидела на нем безупречно, благодаря узким, почти девичьим бедрам.

Кожа у него была идеальная, и он считал, что это исключительно из-за тщательного ухода.

Глаза достались ему от мамы – а в маме все было красиво.

Волосы выглядели неплохо, и в этом заслуга скорее правильно подобранного шампуня, чем наследственности.

Курт ненавидел свой рот, ему казалось, что из-за него он походит на лягушонка. Да и нос тоже был какой-то странный.

Прибавьте еще невысокий рост и большие ступни.

Самый обычный подросток.

– Курт!.. – Финн спустился по лестнице в его комнату. – Твой отец спрашивает, где те чипсы с низким содержанием соли? Мы собрались игру смотреть, а он такой: нельзя смотреть бейсбол без чипсов!

Все еще глядя на свое отражение, Курт спросил:

– Я привлекательный?

Финн наклонил голову набок:

– Э-э-э... чего?

Курт обернулся и повторил:

– Как думаешь, я симпатичный? Красивый? Сек… сексуальный?

Финн покраснел, и Курт, если б не был так занят своими мыслями, непременно умилился бы.

– Ну, старик, я думал, мы это уже прошли…

Курт покачал головой.

– Да нет, я спрашиваю не «я тебе нравлюсь?», а вообще – как я выгляжу со стороны?

– Э-э-э… подожди. – Финн вытащил мобильник и быстро набил кому-то смс-ку.

– Ты что делаешь? – удивился Курт.

– Хочу узнать компетентное мнение, - ответил Финн. Через пару минут телефон заиграл «Wilkommen». Финн прочитал пришедшее сообщение и, насупившись, сказал: – Хм… Рэйчел пишет, что ты не в ее вкусе, но у тебя отличная задница, и что ты… фиялка. – Он посмотрел на отчаянно покрасневшего Курта. – Что значит «фиялка»?

Курт сконфуженно помотал головой.

Финн на секунду смутился, потом произнес:

– Ладно… тогда я пошел, – он слегка кивнул и направился к выходу.

– Чипсы на холодильнике, – пролепетал вслед ему Курт.

– Спасибо!

Курт вздохнул и сел на кровать. Фиялка, значит? Ну, хотя бы в этом он не одинок. Есть, например, тот жуткий продавец из магазина сладостей, который постоянно пытается всучить ему бесплатные леденцы. Причем, бррр… всегда только красные.

Зазвонил мобильник. Курт нажал «прием» и, не глядя на экран, отрешенно буркнул:

– Алло.

– Не вешай трубку.

Услышав голос Дэйва Карофски, Курт вскочил.

– Что тебе надо? – прошипел он в трубку. – И откуда у тебя мой номер телефона?

– Сантана дала. Я хотел извиниться.

Курт вздохнул и сжал пальцами переносицу.

– Ты что Сантане сказал? – Он снова опустился на кровать.

– Что ты занимаешься со мной английским. Слыш, я же не тупой.

– Ага, ты уже это говорил, – Курт чуть не улыбнулся.

«Черт, не смей улыбаться!»

– Точно… в общем, это… извини. Я не хотел. В смысле… ладно, я хотел, но не… – Дэйв вздохнул, и Курт решил сжалиться.

– Отлично. Проехали. – Он вдруг заметил, что дрожит. – Я просто… хочу забыть об этом, ладно?

На другом конце повисло долгое молчание. Потом он услышал голос Дэйва, глухой и неуверенный.

– Тебя от меня тошнит, да?

Это было почти утверждение.

Курт ответил прежде, чем успел подумать.

– Нет. Удивительно, но нет. Просто… я тебя не понимаю. Не понимаю, какой ты на самом деле. Сначала ты был гавнюком, а потом – сюрприз! – оказался геем. – Курт говорил очень быстро, мысли шли сплошным потоком, и он едва успевал их формулировать. – Это должно было сделать нас союзниками, но не сделало. И когда я сказал, что ты не мой тип… это потому что у меня нет привычки бегать хвостиком за парнями, которые меня гнобят. Так что да, в этом плане ты не мой тип, но ты такой чертовски непонятный, Дэйв! Твое поведение сбивает с толку, блядь, ненавижу эту неопределенность! Я хочу точно знать – кто я есть, что мне нравится, где мое место. И все вокруг дают мне понять, кто я для них – друзья, одноклассники, родные, все... кроме тебя. Потому что ты сам не знаешь, кто я для тебя. И, блядь, меня это все уже достало!

Курт захлебывался словами. Руки тряслись, а от подступивших слез щипало глаза, и он не понимал, отчего его так колотит. Все, что он сказал, было чистой правдой, но он осознал это только сейчас – и испугался. Черт, надо же было так сорваться!

– Я знаю, кто ты для меня, – тихо произнес Дэйв. – Знаю. Просто… пока не хочу, чтобы об этом знал ты.

– Почему?! – крикнул Курт. – Просто скажи, чего тебе надо от меня?

– Ты что, идиот? – голос Дэйва похолодел. – Ты прекрасно знаешь, чего мне от тебя надо.

Волна… непонятного чувства окатила Курта. Не страха, нет. По всему телу пробежали мурашки, заставляя поежиться.

– Но вряд ли я могу на это рассчитывать, – продолжил Дэйв, – так что вопрос не в том, чего я хочу, а в том, что мне нужно. А я понятия не имею, что мне нужно. Я знаю, кто ты для меня… кем я хочу, чтобы ты был для меня. Но какая разница? Ты ведь и так знаешь, разве нет?

Курт замер.

«Ты ведь и так знаешь, разве нет?»

Знает ли?

Курт открыл рот, чтобы ответить что-нибудь, но слова на ум не шли, а из трубки уже доносились гудки. Дэйв повесил трубку.

 

***

Курт сам не понимал, зачем пришел после уроков в хоровую комнату. Вчера вечером он решил, что прекратит любое общение с Карофски – тот слишком осложнял его жизнь… и вообще. Но вот пришел и сидит, ждет его. И даже злится, что тот опаздывает. В кармане зазвонил мобильник, и Курт, не глядя на экран, рявкнул в трубку:

– Даю две минуты, не придешь – я ухожу.

– Э-э-э… Курт?

Тьфу ты! Это был Блейн.

– Ой, извини, – Курт нахмурился, – я думал, что это…

– Карофски, – закончил за него Блейн. – Ты что, опять сидишь и ждешь?

– Да. И он опаздывает.

– Так иди домой.

Курт вздохнул.

– Не могу, Фиггинс сказал…

– Курт, Карофски опасен, – настаивал Блейн. – Ты не должен даже оставаться с ним наедине.

– Он не опасен, он…

– Неопасен? Курт, сколько раз он швырял тебя на шкафы?

– Все стало сложнее.

Блейн на мгновенье замолчал, а потом спросил:

– Сложнее? Как?

Курт услышал шаги за дверью и решил, что это, наверное, Дэйв.

– Я позвоню тебе вечером и все объясню. А сейчас мне пора.

– Обещаешь?

– Обещаю.

Блейн вздохнул.

– Ладно. Я беспокоюсь о тебе.

Курт слегка улыбнулся.

– Знаю.

Он отключил телефон и уставился в пустоту. Как ему повезло, что у него есть Блейн!

– Курт? – Дэйв стоял в дверном проеме и выглядел каким-то съежившимся и неуверенным.

Курт махнул ему, приглашая войти, и Дэйв подошел и сел рядом. Довольно долгое время они сидели молча. Наконец, Дэйв произнес:

– Прости, я вчера наговорил всякого. У меня крыша едет от всего этого.

– Я давно запутался, Дэйв. Ты только добавил путаницы, – ответил Курт. Дэйв посмотрел на него неожиданно серьезно, и Курт вдруг заметил, что глаза у него не карие, как он всегда думал, а скорее ореховые, с теплыми зеленовато-золотистыми крапинками. Они смотрели друг на друга несколько секунд, и на потемневшем лице Дэйва медленно проступило страстное, напряженное выражение, от которого по телу Курта будто разлилось обжигающее жидкое пламя. Он пошевелился и, господи боже! Понял, что возбудился! От Дейва Карофски!

Запаниковав, Курт вскочил и чуть не бегом направился к фортепьяно. Приложив ладони к прохладной, успокаивающей поверхностности инструмента, он наклонился, опустив голову и стараясь унять волнение. Нет, это невозможно! Он не мог возбудиться от Карофски!

– Курт? – Дэйв подошел к нему. – С тобой все нормально?

Курт молча покачал головой, не доверяя голосу. Дэйв сейчас стоял так близко, что Курт чувствовал идущий от него жар. Это и пьянило… и пугало. Внезапно перед глазами все поплыло. Курт почти упал на фортепьяно, еле успев подставить руки и… впечатывась задницей Дэйву в пах.

Дэйв, с шумом втянув воздух, схватил его за бедра – и Курт обмер. Лицо пылало, сердце колотилось под горлом; Курт представил, как они с Дэйвом смотрятся со стороны: известный на всю школу мальчик-гей, страстно прижимаемый к фортепьяно спортсменом-качком. Пиздец, от этой картины сделалось только хуже. У него встал.

Дэйв чуть пододвинулся, сжал пальцы крепче и, шипя сквозь зубы от острых ощущений, томительно неспешно потянул Курта на себя, прижимаясь к его заднице выпирающим под джинсами напряженным членом. Курт еле слышно ахнул.

Его уже трясло от смеси возбуждения, смятения и ужаса. Дэйв погладил его по спине, и Курт жалобно всхлипнул, почувствовав теплое давление этой крупной ладони – парни никогда не прикасались к нему так, даже Финн. Дейв свободной рукой притянул его к себе за плечо, прижимая к груди, дыша в ухо тяжело и хрипло, и Курт почувствовал, как в ответ его член дернулся. Он пожалел новые джинсы, и тут вспомнил – под ними не было трусов. Ебать!

Дэйв резко прижался, буквально вдавливаясь пахом, и от внезапности новой волны ощущений Курт вскинулся, обеими руками вцепившись в руку, держащую его поперек груди. Дэйв опустил свободную руку, нащупывая молнию на джинсах Курта, и тот заскулил, когда толстые пальцы погладили его член сквозь ткань; на джинсах проступило влажное пятно. Дэйв расстегнул пуговицу, дернул язычок молнии вниз, забрался пальцами внутрь… и замер.

– Ты не… – хрипло выдохнул он, – на тебе нет…

– Я не могу носить белье под джинсами, они слишком узкие, – ответил Курт, так же хрипло и напряженно дыша.

– О, боже… – простонал Дэйв и подтолкнул Курта, принуждая его упасть на фортепьяно. Просунув ладонь ему в джинсы, он сжал пальцы вокруг члена, и Курт вскрикнул от такой внезапной и резкой ласки. Дэйв принялся дрочить ему, не переставая тереться пахом об обтянутую джинсами задницу.

– О-о-о… – Курт толкался в кулак Дэйва, упершись в фортепьяно и царапая ногтями черную эмаль. Дэйв дышал ему в ухо и терся об него в резком рваном ритме. Господи, как же это было непристойно, неправильно, но так невьебенно хорошо, и Курт чувствовал: еще немного – и крышу снесет окончательно.

– Боже, как же я хочу сделать это с тобой! Ты охуенный, Курт, – сипло прошептал Дейв.

К своему стыду, от этих слов Курт тут же кончил, и наслаждение – жаркое, ошеломляющее – накрыло его с головой. Он выплеснулся в руку Дэйва, сперма брызнула меж пальцев на черную блестящую поверхность. Курт смутно ощущал, как Дэйв трется об него, убыстряя толчки.

– О божжеее…о-о-о… – сдавленно простонал Дэйв ему в шею, кончая.

Потом он затих, успокаиваясь, а у Курта вдруг подкосились ноги и он испугался, что упадет, но Дэйв мягко обнял его, прижимая к себе крепче. Он поцеловал Курта в макушку, ероша дыханием волосы, и это было так странно – ведь он же перешвырял Курта наверное на все шкафчики в школе, а сейчас держался за него, как утопающий за спасательный круг.

Но Курту, взмокшему, растрёпанному, казалось, что это он только что поймал свой спасательный круг. На него сошла какая-то спокойная ясность, и он подумал: какая к черту разница, знает он, чего хочет, или не знает? Подросткам и не полагается знать все. Пытаясь понять все, недолго и свихнуться. Какая ему разница, каким видят его окружающие и что они о нем думают? Да похрен!

Да, жизнь только что стала в тысячу раз сложнее, ну и плевать. В кольце сильных, теплых рук он таял от такой непривычной для него истомы, и, черт возьми, чувствовал себя отлично. Он устал беспокоиться о будущем. К черту будущее, которое все равно не угадать. Прямо сейчас у него уже было что-то. Мало кто может похвастать и этим.

Курт повернулся и тоже обнял Дейва, положив голову ему на плечо. Дэйв на мгновенье напрягся, но затем расслабился, промычав что-то удовлетворенное.

Курт закрыл глаза и вдохнул аромат его пота, спермы и лосьона после бритья. Он понятия не имел, могло ли быть общее будущее у них с Карофски, но сейчас он бы этого хотел. Хотел всего, что Дэйв мог ему дать, не заботясь, насколько может быть больно. Боли Курт не боялся. Как и не боялся рискнуть, чтобы получить то, чего хочется.

Он еще раз глубоко вздохнул и улыбнулся.


End file.
